Sakura Ogami/Image Gallery
Character Designs Official Designs tumblr_mk8z4md71z1ru9gkqo4_1280.jpg|Sakura's design. Beta Designs Beta desings.jpg|Sakura in the Beta version (Top - the second order from left to right). sakurabeta.jpg|Sakura's beta design. Sakura Ogami beta 2.jpg|Sakura's beta design. (2) Sakura beta design 3.jpg|Sakura's beta design. (3) Beta Sakura and Celestia.jpg|A newer version of Sakura's beta art and designs from the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Handbook along with Celestia Ludenberg. Early Oogami.png|Sakura's early design. Game Events ''Beta Danganronpa: DISTRUST Danganronpa10.png|Sakura on ''Beta Danganronpa poster screen. Beta-distrust.jpg|A screen showing Sakura and the other Beta Danganronpa characters. DanganronpaOgami'sBeta.jpg|Sakura's beta close up. Danganronpa-Unused-Cutscene.png|Sakura in an unused cutscene where everyone is approaching the door to the academy. ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Prologue Everyome' is looking at you oddly half of them don't even have their eyes open.png|Makoto Naegi encountering all the other students. Killing School Life.jpg|The Killing School Life commenced. Chapter 1 Morning meeting.png|Morning meeting in cafeteria. Elevator of the First Trial.png|On the way to the courtroom. Byakuya Celeste Leon.PNG|Sakura and Kyoko at the Class Trial. Chapter 2 DR_Bathroom_scene.png|In the bath. Chapter 4 Oogami_Mono_Battle.jpg|Sakura confronts Monokuma. Sakura_Death.jpg|Sakura's corpse. Sakura_Suicide.jpg|Makoto, Kyoko Kirigiri and Aoi Asahina, discovering Sakura's corpse. Yasuhiro_attacking.png|Sakura getting hit by Yasuhiro with a Monokuma Bottle Sakura Suicide Letter.jpg|Her final words. Chapter 6 Naegi's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Asahina's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Dangan Ronpa Group Photo.PNG|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Special Oogami room.png|Sakura's room. tumblr_n17qk3Ste01riv22do6_1280.png|Sakura's underwear. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Chapter 4 Sakura's statue in SDR.png|Sakura's statue as shown in the Grape House. ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Trailer Sakura Ogami and Nekomaru Nidai fighting.jpg|Sakura and Nekomaru Nidai fighting. Anime Screenshots ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Despair Episode 11 Hifumi and Sakura seal the windows.jpg|Sakura and Hifumi placing iron bolts on the sealed windows. ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc - The Animation Opening Aoi_Asahina_and_Sakura_Oogami_in_the_DR_anime_opening_HQ.png|Hina and Sakura in the Dangan Ronpa opening. Episode 01 Sakura_introduction_anime_Ep1_HQ.png|Sakura's introduction. Everyone watching Sayaka cry.png|Sakura watching Sayaka Maizono cry. Episode 03 Danganronpa The Animation Sakura Oogami.jpg|Sakura's close up. Ogami anime episode 3.jpg|Sakura shocked as she witnesses Leon Kuwata's execution. Episode 06 TAKA APOLOGIZING TO ALTER EGO.jpg|Taka apologizing to Alter Ego for Mondo killing Chihiro. Yamada arguing with Ishimaru.jpg|Kiyondo arguing with Hifumi. Episode 07 Sakura confronts Monokuma.jpg|Sakura confronts Monokuma. Episode 08 Monokuma announcing that Oogami is the mole.jpg|Monokuma announcing that Sakura is the mole. Oogami death anime.jpg|Sakura's corpse discovered in the rec room. Episode 09 Hagakure attack Oogami.jpg|Yasuhiro Hagakure hitting Sakura with a Monokuma bottle. Sakura bloodied head.jpg|Sakura's injury. Sakura has been voted as guilty.jpg|Sakura has been voted guilty. Sakura final word anime.jpg|Sakura's final words. Episode 12 Naegi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Aoi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Fukawa's hint.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Byakuya picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (5). Episode 13 Danganronpa original photo.jpg|Class 78th. Ending The sauna scene in the ending credits.png|The Bath Scene in the ending Saisei -rebuild-. End Cards Ep08card.jpg|Sakura in the end card of episode 08. Danganronpa Ed10card.jpg|Sakura in the end card of episode 10. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Future Episode 11 Chihiro, Mondo, Sakura, Leon, Sayaka.png|Chihiro, Mondo, Sakura, Leon, and Sayaka in Makoto's hallucination. Celeste Sakura death.png|Celeste and Sakura dying in Makoto's hallucination. Manga Appearances File:Oogamichibi.png|Sakura,chibi-style. Sakura carrying Naegi (While Aoi watches).png|Sakura carrying a fainted Makoto after accidentally getting knocked out by Mondo Owada. Leon being dragged away reactions.png|Sakura's reaction to Leon being dragged away. Byakuya's comment is answered by silence.png|Sakura's reaction after Byakuya comments on the murders being a game. Novel Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days The DR girls with Pigtails.png|Sakura as she appears in Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days. Stage Appearances ''Danganronpa The Stage ~Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei DanganronpaStageSakuraOgami.jpg|Sakura's (Yukie Yamaguchi) Full Outfit in the play. Danganronpa The Stage 2016 Sakura played by Shizuo.png|Sakura's (Shizuyo Yamasaki) outfit in the play. DR the stage 2016 poster.jpg|Sakura on the ''Danganronpa 2016 Stage Promotional Poster. Official Art Sakura aoi.jpg|Sakura and Hina in swimsuit. Dranime-bluraydvd-vol 6.jpg|Sakura and Hina on the cover of Dangan Ronpa the Animation Volume 6. Aoi, Sakura and Chihiro DVD cover vol 4.jpg|Sakura, Hina and Chihiro Fujisaki on the DVD cover of Danganronpa the Animation Volume 4. Danganarticle2.jpg|Magazine article. Danganronpa the girls.jpg|Official Art. Kenichiroandsakura.jpg|Sakura and her boyfriend, Kenshiro. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|''Dangan Ronpa Reload'' promo art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. tumblr_mlw5lkX9OQ1qm30i8o1_1280.jpg|Official Art. Sakura on the DR 1.2 cover.png|Sakura on the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Cover. Official Sites Sakura_Official_Anime_Site.png|Sakura on the official anime site. Ogami Fighter Official Site 2.jpg|Sakura on the official game site (character part). Sakura on the official site.png|Sakura on the official Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload site. Choose your character.png|Sakura on the character select screen. Sakura Ogami Profile English.PNG|Sakura's profile on the English site. Spike's Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa casts PC wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for PC. Danganronpa casts iPhone wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for iPhone. Danganronpa casts Android wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for Android.